Dead Moon Circus
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: What happens when a new circus appears in town and 4 girls Sam,Sarukia,Kamashi, and Tsuki have the guts to take a look..  This is there tragic tale


Sam, Sarukia, Kamashi and Tsuki all arrived at the Halloween Carnival in costume.

Sam was a dementress, Sarukia was a Gothic Sorceress,Kamashi was the Black Swan, And Tsuki was a Kimono Princess. They all were acting there part and they were very good at it.

They were soon met by some of the carnival workers by the circus tent, Tsuki was swept away by the ring leader while Sam, Sarukia, And Kamashi were whisked away by different men.

Soon they would meet a tragic night.

-SAM-

I got swept away from my group by a tall man in all black except for his blood red ring. He was the beast master I could tell by the whip on his side. I let him lead me to the House of Beasts. He then bowed to me and kissed my gaudy red ring I wore and then led me to the first exhibit.

The cage he led me to was had snakes in it, I shivered slightly as there rattles and hisses echoed threw out the room.

He looked back at me, smiled and bowed again, "Don't fret milady for Night is here. That fits us, I'm the night and you are the full moon shining brightly in the darkness." He then pulled me to the cage.

I watched as he got them to dance for me, I smiled at the performance, He then lead me to a more secret part of the building were the more dangerous animals were kept. We walked by a cage with some wolfs in it, I bent down to get a better look at them. They wagged there tails excitedly and barked at me as if they knew me.

"That's marvelous milady, they don't like many people just me." Night said smiling at me, he walked towards the cage and let the wolfs out they ended up following me to a Midevil looking room.

Night said he would be back with a present for me, so I waited patiently petting the wolfs who kept me company. He soon returned with a belt of silver garnished with blood red rubies. As i put on the beautiful piece I felt a pain in my heart, I looked down to see a dagger sticking out of my chest blood dripping down the blade.. My blood.. I then started to blank out as I hit the floor. The last I saw was him smiling with the two wolfs at his side, there eyes glowing red. He bent down and gently picked me up and whispered the last thing I would hear, "You'll be here with me forever my love."

Then everything went black..

...SARUKIA...

This man brought me to the Magic Mansion, He led me to a room with many props. He handed me a piece of cloth and insisted that I throw it up in the air, I threw it and he lit it on fire with a flick of his wrist the flames then turned to blue rose petals that fell all around me.

"My name Mi Amour is Flame." He said with a french accent, "I'm at your service."

Next Flame said he would shoot an apple of my head but he saw how nervous I was so he hugged me and kissed my forehead and calmed down my nerves, He put the piece of fruit on my head redyed the bow. He then let it go and a cruel smile crossed his lips and a red tint in his eyes glowed. Everything slowed down as the arrow came flying towards my head he said "Mi Amour till next time."

It hit my head and everything went black..

...KAMASHI...

His name was Angel and he was an acrobat. He lead me up to the high wire and walked out to the middle and motioned me forward, I then carefully walked out to him. Angel then picked me up and twirled me around making my heart flutter, We softly landed on the wire.

Angel then turned towards me and smiled "Watch your Angel fly!" he said.

He grabbed a swinging bar and flew of the wire, on the swing back he sped up and gave a evil smirk, he kicked me of the wire and I started to fall he then gave me a cruel smile and said "Till next time."

I silently fell to the ground as everything went black..

...TSUKI...

The ring leader took me to his room it looked like the house of mirrors. He then brought me some Earl Grey tea and introduced himself.

"My name my dear is Raven." he said smiling.

He then passed me a cup of the tea and I drank it all. When I finished he pulled me towards the house of mirrors. I found out indeed that it was a house of mirrors because it came extremely difficult to keep up with him.

I soon began to panic and my hear began to race. He pulled forward into a circle surrounded by mirrors. He then vanished again leaving me alone my heart started to beat louder and faster when at a drop of a hat it stopped, I fell to the ground as everything became dark..

- 1 Year Later -

The tent was up and the ring was set and the seats were being filled by the dozen. Raven stepped out into the ring and everything became silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boy's and Girls! Welcome to the Dead Moon Circus!" Raven yelled. "Tonight we have a treat for you, are family here has gained 4 new members!"

On cue four girls stepped forward, One by one they stepped forward to be presented.

"The first is the ferocious Wolf!"

A tell skinny girl with dark black hair and a pale complexion stepped up, everyone gasped as they saw her very real wolf ears and tail, she then walked over to Night and kissed him. Raven continued, "She will be the new assitent to Night the Beast Master, her name is Max!"

Everyone cheered for the midnight wold beauty.

"Next is the Mystical Magic!"

A tall girl with bright red hair poofed on stage next to Flame and grabed his hand.

"She will be the new assitent for are Flaming Magician Flame!" Her name is Demora!"

Everyone cheered for the Fiery Maiden.

"Now its are high flying Dove!"

The spot light shined up to a girl on a swing bar, she flung herself through the air and gently landed on the ground next to Angel, everyone looked at her in shock to see a tiny pare of white angel wings on the short girl.

"She will be the performer in acrobatics with are one and only Angel! Her name is Dove!"

Everyone cheered for the beautiful angel.

"And last but not least is the beautiful Princcesa!"

A girl with long silver hair walked to the center of the ring next to Raven she wore a dress that matched that of the ringmaster.

"She will be my assitent in the center of the ring! Her name is Rin!"

Everyone clapped for the Kimono Princess.

You see these four girls are the ones who had gone missing a year ago, No one would guess not even them.

Let me explain, this carnival is no ordinary carnival it is run by the dead Sam ,Sarukia ,Kamashi, and Tsuki had all been turned into this family.

Now will you? Would you like to join are Dead Moon family? Then come to are Dead Moon Circus where Halloween stays all year round and being ALIVE is so DEAD!


End file.
